


易感期的Alpha

by taekook0901230



Series: 易感期的Alpha [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekook0901230/pseuds/taekook0901230
Relationships: 田柾国/金泰亨
Series: 易感期的Alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616368
Kudos: 20





	易感期的Alpha

田柾国像一只小奶狗一样从背后抱着金泰亨，歪着脑袋埋在金泰亨的劲窝里面不停地吸着金泰亨身上的香味，金泰亨的身子被他吸得痒痒的，耸立的性器一直蹭着自己的股缝，两人的肌肤之间只隔着薄薄一层睡衣。

金泰亨转身握住了田柾国早已涨红的性器，手指的肌肤来回在摩擦着，随着手上下移动得速度加快，薄荷味得信息素充满了整个房间， 再加是易感期，信息素的味道比平时要浓得多，差点闷的金泰亨喘不过气来。

顺着手的移动，金泰亨将田柾国的肉棒送进自己的后穴。

“等一下...嗯啊…”话还没说完，田柾国就已经没入半根,疼的金泰亨眉头皱紧直倒吸气。

“疼...”

“啊...那我先出来。”田柾国

“别别别，你慢点就好了...”

“对...对不起...”田柾国一脸抱歉地看着金泰亨，他看到自己老婆一直在说痛心里都心疼死了，委屈着眼泪止不住往外冒，他觉得老婆痛他心里也很痛。可是现在这个样子他也不敢乱动，生怕把金泰亨给弄疼了。

“宝宝你哭什么？”

“唔，老婆...我怕把你弄痛了。”田柾国委屈地吸了吸红红的鼻子，小声抽泣着。

“没事，宝宝，我不痛。”金泰亨也不忍心田柾国一脸委屈的模样，虽然自己有点痛，但是考虑到田柾国在易感期，在做爱的时候难免控制不住自己也挺正常。

金泰亨的下面被肉棒来来回回不断地摩擦着，穴口的皮肉被磨的有点生疼。

“啊...太...太快了...宝宝你慢点..."

“嗯…啊...你慢点...我...我要坏了…”金泰亨下面被顶的说不出话来，巨大的性器一次次地撞击着敏感点。穴里被肏得又爽又疼，淫水分泌越来越多，肉体之间碰撞的速度伴随着水声逐渐加快，抽插的水声让金泰亨听得意情迷乱。

田柾国红红的眼睛掉着金豆豆，下半身还是止不住不停地往金泰亨敏感点撞，快速的抽插让两人都接近了高潮。

“啊...射...射到外面。”金泰亨话音还没落下，下半身就像被狠狠顶住了一般，乳白色的精液塞满了后穴，小腹被涨得微微隆起，多余的液体顺着大腿根部流到床上。

田柾国一脸慌张得看着金泰亨，就像做错事的小孩一样，等着被金泰亨批评，因为自己又没听话，心里内疚得不得了，想着想着他就坐在床上哭了起来。

“呜呜...老婆...对不起...我不是故意的...我真的没忍住。”田柾国眼眶里打转的金豆豆不断往外掉，他看见被自己欺负的金泰亨全身没力气的躺在床上，双腿张开着，中间还不断往外流着自己刚刚在他身体里面留下的液体，更是觉得自己做错了大事，超级自责。

带着哭腔的声音一直在金泰亨耳朵边说对不起，一边吸着鼻子一边又断断续续的说老婆我爱你，金泰亨又不得不去安慰身边的自己的宝贝，谁让他是自己的宝贝呢。明明挨操的是自己，结果哄小孩的还是自己，每次都是这样。

田柾国见金泰亨没有生他气了，他吵着要抱着金泰亨去浴室清洗，金泰亨说他自己可以但田柾国硬是不让，乖乖地就抱着金泰亨去了浴室，金泰亨这才觉得自己宠的宝贝还是有点用。

不知道是不是浴室里水蒸气太闷的缘故，田柾国觉得自己下半身又开始涨起来了，他怕被骂，但是自己又忍着难受。带着平时没有的小奶音，田柾国小心翼翼地在金泰亨耳边撒着娇说道。

“老婆，可不可以再帮我一次？”

“不可以。”

金泰亨觉得自己是真的被骗了，田柾国简直就是典型的扮猪吃老虎，不，他是拌兔吃老虎。刚刚还在面前苦苦求着自己帮他，以为他会比平时温柔一点，没想到更是得寸进尺。下次易感期，自己一定不会再帮他这个坏蛋了。


End file.
